war_among_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Deunification Wars of Carth
Overview With the fall of the Republic, Carth rapidly fracutured into numerous warring states. At first the wars centered around population centers and factories; however as the planet grew colder natural resources became harder to reach and the battles centered around those. Meanwhile a few of these new countries tried their hand at colonizing the other planets in the star system. The war followed them. In 150 AF Carth's space docks were destroyed in battle and most attempts at colonization were brought to a halt. By 200 AF the war had expanded from merely being over resources and ideologies to racial differences. Concentration camps became the norm at this time and the xeno population rapidly droppe from one billion to less than several million over the course of a decade. By this point the technological difference between the various belligerents was great to say the least. Finally in 217 AF the deunification wars drew to an end with ten countries coming out on top as the great powers. With power more centralized diplomacy, not war, became the norm and countries could once again focus on providing for their citizens. Carth's total population had dropped from eight billion during the Republic to less than six billion. Early Deunification The Republic's fall had a polorizing affect on Carth's population. People suddenly found themselves in far-right, far-left, pro-xeno, anti-xeno, and isolationist camps. Interestingly enough violence was a rarity at this time as the growing factions feared getting attacked by another faction should they make the first move. The lack of enough resources also played a role in this relative peace, as people expended most of their efforts on survival. However it wouldn't last for long. Soon enough the various factions had formed into seperate countries that openly waged war on each other. The Technological Gap Not all countries had access to the same technologies. Some had the means to repair the war machines of the Golden Empire. These countries had a distinct advantage over the others. Other countries were reduced to pre-information age technology. Entire countries were wiped overrun in a matter of years. The technological gap allowed a mere fifteen countries to quickly consolidate power and remove the more minor powers. In the end the technological gap didn't matter. All of the countries lacked the means to reproduce the weapons from the Golden Empire and as the wars dragged on more and more Golden Empire era weaponry was destroyed. Factories and infastructure dating back to the Golden Empire didn't fare any better. Towards the end of the Deunification Wars all of the readibly accessable Golden Empire technology had been lost. The technological gap ceased to be as countries were forced to create their own technologies. Fate of the Xenos Non-human beings proved to be the target of choice of the starving masses on Carth. Concentration camps became the norm for these beings who found themselves at the recieving end of billions of humans' anger and fear. All of the countries on Carth were involved in the genocide of the entire non-human population on Carth. The xenos that survived their human neighbors were forced into hiding in the tunnel networks underneight the cities. Category:The Commonwealth